


Bear. Bear, Bear, Bear

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Foam Pits Are The Devil, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Trampoline Parks Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Jaime had no idea how he and his fiancé had been roped into supervising his niece and nephew’s birthday party (Cersei, it was always freaking Cersei), but all the alarm bells went off when Myrcella and Tommen came charging towards him. Their friends, but no Brienne, in tow.





	Bear. Bear, Bear, Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my fabulous beta oneblankwhitepage!

“Uncle Jaime!”

Jaime heaved a loud sigh as he turned towards the racket that was storming towards him. His sister spoiled her kids rotten and now they couldn’t even wait a goddamn minute for him to buy the ice cream. Did Cersei make the things they want just poof in from thin air? Or had she learned how to teleport? Or maybe this was why she never supervised her own children’s birthday parties, the only time they felt entitled to everything.

Suckered. He… no, _Brienne_ had been suckered and he had pitied her. He couldn’t believe that Cersei had managed to learn how to do _Jaime’s _soft-eyed look. Damn the fact that they were twins. Damn the fact that he was finally getting his comeuppance for constantly making the soft eyes at Brienne to get what _he_ wanted. But all he wanted was her, so why was karma punishing him with adorable and sweet, but melodramatic and impatient children now?

“You’re going to have to keep waiting, Uncle Jaime hasn’t reached the front of the line yet,” he berated gently. And then his eyes narrowed. He counted slowly. All of his niece’s and nephew’s friends were present and accounted for… but where was Brienne?

Tommen tugged on his hand, “You have to come save Auntie Brienne, Uncle Jaime.”

Save Brienne? Jaime’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. Brienne was usually the one who _did_ the saving. “What’s happened to Auntie Brienne, Tommen?” Jaime asked as he followed the gaggle of kids through the trampoline park.

Myrcella gasped dramatically as she took his other hand, “It’s terrible Uncle,” she cried melodramatically. Okay, so Brienne wasn’t dying. That was good. “She got pushed into the _bear_ pit!”

“The bear pit,” Jaime said deadpanned as he faltered in his step. Myrcella and Tommen nodded their little heads in synchrony, “You mean the _teddy_ bear pit.”

“And she can’t get out!” Tommen wailed theatrically.

Jaime rubbed his face and pinched his nose, “I have got to see this.”

And so he followed little eight-year-old Myrcella and six-year-old Tommen across a bunch of trampolines to the ill-fated teddy bear pit. From about, three trampoline bounces away, he could already see Brienne still lying listlessly in the dreaded pit of foam teddy bears.

He hopped off the last trampoline and situated himself on the boardwalk. “This… is priceless,” he smirked as he stood at the edge of the pit, looking down at his fiancé half covered in foam, “What are you doing in there sweetling? Waiting for your handsome knight to come save you from the scary bears?”

Brienne’s blue eyes swerved over to him and then they widened. “Jaime! It’s a trap!” she shouted, but it was too late. He suddenly felt a dozen little hands on his back and he too teetered into the pit of bears.

A cacophony of laughter sounded out somewhere above him and then, to his horror, it dispersed. Cersei was going to kill him if he lost her children because they had managed to trick him.

He waved his arms and legs back and forth to try and get back to the surface and found that even just doing that required more effort than he had thought possible. Eventually, he finally got his golden-manned and disheveled head above the foam.

Brienne gave him an amused smile and then promptly rolled her eyes, “Did you really think that it would be easy to save me if I couldn’t save myself?”

Jaime struggled in the foam to try and gain traction and get to the edge of the pit, but he couldn’t _move_. “No, but I was still willing to try,” he muttered as he stopped wiggling and instead used all his energy to simply move his hand around amongst their bear-y captors until it found hers.

Brienne’s fingers curled around his own. “By the time we’ve escaped they will have run a muck.”

“Ah, maybe we should just let them,” Jaime suggested.

Brienne giggled and tugged on his hand, “Maybe we should.”

Jaime grinned. It was cute when she tried to not be uptight.

**Author's Note:**

> I plot bunny from a WIP that will definitely never come to fruition. Inspired by my inability to rescue myself from a foam pit.


End file.
